


Dream a Little Dream

by SeleneMoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: De-Aged Aang (Avatar), De-Aged Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Grandfather Roku, Grandpa Roku, One-Shot, Roku will take any excuse to spend time with his great-grandson, Usually I add more plot, but not really, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon
Summary: Zuko falls asleep after comforting Aang and has a little dream.Featuring Roku shamelessly taking advantage to bond with the boys, nine-year-old!Zuko, and five-year-old!Aang.Shameless fluff. I do not have a story to fit this in but I thought it could brighten someone's day.
Relationships: Aang & Roku (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Roku & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	Dream a Little Dream

Zuko had not thought of himself as comforting, but when he found Aang in the common room, red eyed and sniffing, he didn’t hesitate to pull him into his chest. He didn’t protest or push him away when his silk robe became damp with tears and snot. And when his shaking sobs turned into congested snores he didn’t move. Aang needed the sleep. And Zuko, exhausted from the unending demands of the crown, soon followed.

Zuko let the giggling five year old tackle him and fell dramatically into the shallow water, even though at nine the smaller five year old boy could never really push him down. “Ah! Bested by the- uh-” Zuko floundered, the word ‘fierce’ on the tip of his tongue but knowing the child monk wouldn’t like it.

“By the glomp of love!” Aang beamed up at him, Zuko’s knee lifted him slightly out of the water so he didn’t accidently drown in his enthusiasm.

“The glomp of love!” Zuko declared, feeling silly but if it made Aang happy. “But I have a defense!”

Aang’s eyes went wide. “What?” He gasped.

“The tickles of terror!” Zuko attacked, directing wiggling fingers at the five year old’s neck and armpits.

“Noooooo!” Aang howled through his laughter. The pair fell back into the water and were lifted above the gentle waves by a scaly coil.

“How goes the battle?” Someone called from the shore. Zuko looked over and perked up.

“Grandpa!” Fang caught him with a whisker before he could fling himself back into the water and head to the beach. Then had to catch Aang when he tried to copy the nine year old. He brought them to shore and fixed an unimpressed look on his Avatar as the boys tackled him.

“Zuko let me hug him!” Aang declared, hanging off Roku’s arm.

“Did not!” Zuko automatically denied.

“Did too!” Aang smiled wide. “I glomped you!”

Roku laughed. “Nothing wrong with the occasional hug, grandson.” He put his hand on Zuko’s head, running his hand through the long hair that had come loose while he played in the waves. “I enjoy hugs from both of you.” Zuko immediately leaned in and wrapped his arms around his grandpa. His arm brushed Aang’s as the younger boy did the same. Roku stooped and put one arm around Zuko and one around Aang, unconcerned with the saltwater ruining his fine clothing. Zuko’s hug tightened when his gesture was returned. Hugs in his family were usually quite one sided.

Aang was the one who broke the moment, pulling back and excitedly asking “What are you doing here?” Eyes big like he was expecting a treat.

“I thought I’d take you on a little field trip.” Roku answered as Zuko reluctantly released him. “Aang, did you know that Zuko has never played in the snow?” Aang gasped and whipped his head around to look at Zuko.

“Is that true, Zuko?” Aang looked positively scandalized.

Zuko frowned. “Snow isn’t fun.” He said with certainty. He might not remember when he’d seen snow but he did know one thing without a doubt. “Ice burns.” Aang blinked at him and Roku bowed his head. “The water’s too cold for you to swim there anyway.” Zuko added, hoping Aang would want to stay on the beach.

Aang seized his hand and Zuko wasn’t expecting the determined expression on his baby face. “Let me show you snow is fun.” He demanded.

“We can leave if you don’t like it.” Roku added.

Zuko couldn’t say no to Aang, but Roku’s promise made him feel a little better.

If Aang were Azula, the trip to the snow would have started with a surprise attack with snowballs. But Aang was Aang and that meant the first thing they did was go penguin sledding.

Aang and Roku were right. With the fast ride, thick red parka, and his grandpa checking in and warming his hands and face with soft, gnarled hands, snow _was_ fun. The only bad part was when he and Aang got into a fight about the younger not wearing a jacket.

Aang pouted (bundled in an orange coat) until Roku suggested building a snowman. A snow lemur, bison, and turtleducks soon followed. Zuko was trying to build a snow badgermole (he’d never seen one but he knew it should be there).

“Roku?” Zuko looked over. Aang had a strange expression on his face that made him look older than five. “What is- What’s happening right now?”

“A pair of exhausted and overwrought children are getting a break.” Roku answered.

“But why are you here?” Aang looked confused and upset. Zuko didn’t like that. He needed something to cheer him up.

“Aang! Grandpa!” Zuko interrupted. “Look what I have!” He held out a pastry with high peaked frosting (whipped cream?). Aang gaped.

“Zuko! Where did you get a strawberry fruit pie?!” Zuko shrugged. “Zuko…” Roku put a hand on Aang’s shoulder.

“I wonder how tired the Fire Lord would have to be to fall asleep in the common room.” He mused randomly. Aang stiffened and looked up at Zuko.

“Do you not like it?” Zuko asked, disappointed but not surprised. He could never get this right. “I can find something else.” Aang softened.

“No, Zuko. It’s perfect.” Zuko smiled as Aang accepted the pastry. Then gaped when he promptly turned and pied Roku in the face.

Roku blinked away frosting. “You realize what this means, Aang.” Zuko shoved the five year old behind him and faced Roku, back straight, trembling knees hidden. Roku pulled two pies from behind his back. “This means war.”

Zuko woke up with Aang’s childish laughter ringing in his ears and the phantom sensation of Roku’s hand picking crust out of his hair. Aang stirred beside him, the room lightening with the rising sun. Aang’s hold tightened on him. He snored loudly. Zuko didn’t have to be Toph to know he was now feigning sleep.

But he let him get away with it. There wasn’t much he didn’t let Aang get away with. Up to and including the pie that landed on General Fong’s head when he was yelling at Zuko later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I have in the works just made me think... if Zuko falls asleep touching Aang, maybe Roku can make a nice little shared dream. 
> 
> (I have like 3 _long_ stories in the works that I haven't posted anything about.)
> 
> Glomping is a part of Air Nomadic culture. (Not really but I could see little baby airbenders being major glompers.)


End file.
